


Exciting night

by Mukurothefrecklebaby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Scissoring, Sex, Sex Tapes, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby
Summary: Himiko is not innocent
Relationships: Shirogane Tsumugi/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 3





	Exciting night

Tsumugi leaned down and kissed Himiko roughly on the lips and Himiko kissed back. They soon started to make out and fell to the bed making out. Tsumugi started to take Himiko's clothes off as they made out. Soon Himiko only had her underwear on and Tsumugi started to take off her own clothes before continuing. After she took her clothes off Tsumugi took Himiko's panties off and kissed her. "I have to grab something really quick ok?" Tsumugi said and Himiko just nodded. Tsumugi came back shortly with a pair of handcuffs and a vibrator and Himiko got wet at the sight of the vibrator. Tsumugi then handcuffed Himiko to the bed. They shared another kiss and made out more. They broke apart and Tsumugi started dragging her tongue along Himiko's body down to her clit and Himiko whimpered as she did. Tsumugi then started to lick Himiko's clit "Oh~!" Himiko moaned. Tsumugi started licking faster and Himiko started moaning louder "Aaaa~!" Himiko moaned. Tsumugi started to suck hard on Himiko's clit and Himiko screamed from the pleasure "Aaaaaaahh~! Tsumugi~! Mmm..it feels so good~!" Himiko moaned out. Tsumugi kept sucking until Himiko came "Aaaaaa~!" Himiko moaned loudly as she came. "We're not done just yet~" Tsumugi said in a seductive voice as she grabbed the vibrator and applied it to Himiko's clit "Are you ready?" Tsumugi asked "Please turn it on!" Himiko begged and Tsumugi turned the vibrator on and Himiko moaned "P-please turn it up~!" Himiko moaned out and Tsumugi turned the vibrator up "Aaaaaaahh~! Please more~!!" Himiko cried out and Tsumugi turned the vibrator up too the highest setting and Himiko started screaming from pleasure "Tsumugi~! It feels so good! I'm gonna cum!" Himiko cried out. Himiko loudly moaned as she came and Tsumugi took the handcuffs off. Himiko wrapped her arms around Tsumugi's neck and kissed her. They started to make out again until Tsumugi broke the kiss "Sit on my lap" Tsumugi said and Himiko did what she said. Tsumugi adjusted herself so they were in the position to scissor. They started to grind against each other and they both loudly moaned "Tsumugi it feels so good!" Himiko moaned "Go faster Himiko~!" Tsumugi said and they both started grinding faster. Their moans filled the room. They smashed their lips together and started to make out again and started grinding against each other as fast as they could. Himiko broke apart from the kiss "Tsumugi i'm, aaaa~! G-gonna cum!" Himiko cried out "Me too!" Tsumugi said. They continued to grind against each other until they reached their climax at the same time. They moaned each other's names as they climaxed. Himiko plopped down on the bed panting and Tsumugi stood up to grab a hidden camera in the room "You recorded it?!" Himiko said "Of course I could enjoy watching it later~" Tsumugi said in a seductive voice again. Tsumugi put the camera away and got in bed with Himiko and cuddled with her until they both fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Himiko is not innocent


End file.
